Dream?
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Bagaimana jika hari damai Changkyun yang notabenenya seorang introvert bertemu dua mahluk aneh ? Dan misteri apa yang akan terjadi ? /Monsta X/ chap 2 update/
1. How we meet

_**Jika di era modern masih ada dongeng dan sihir**_

 _ **Lalu bagaimana menjelaskan ini?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu yang berambut blonde putih dengan ujungnya yang bewarna biru. Dia sangat tampan apalagi saat dia tersenyum manis , kalian bisa terkena diabetes. Dia adalah ketua club seni dan tari tradisional. Meskipun dia sering menari tradisional dia memiliki pesona western yang memikat. Dan salah satu daya tariknya adalah dia sering berkata kasar menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Ahh~

Apa aku menyukai hal seperti ini ? uhh tidak.

Apalagi dia juga seorang pemain basket yang handal, guru olahraga ku bahkan sering memujinya namun Dia tetap tidak mau dipilih menjadi kapten karena lebih fokus menjadi seorang seniman. Aku yakin siapapun akan terpukau ketika melihatnya mendribble bola basket dan melemparkannya tepat kearah ring.

Apa kalian penasaran dia siapa ?

Umm.. tapi kalian tidak akan merebutnya dari ku , janji ?

Namanya adalah Shin Hoseok atau dia lebih nyaman dipanggil Wonho. Dia adalah definisi dari kata Sexy cute. Dan saat dia tertawa ia menampilkan wajah malaikat tanpa sayap. Dia sempurna.

Dan aku, yah hanya seorang pemuda yang biasa. Hanya saja aku lebih pintar dalam bidang matematika daripada teman sekelasku. Sedikit jual mahal , maksudku aku tidak mudah bergaul dengan teman sekelas yang lebih berisik. Aku lebih senang duduk memojok menonton film atau mendengarkan musik sambil mengerjakan soal matematika jika sedang bosan. Nama ku Im Changkyun. Hai.

_-o0o-_

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Changkyun akan segera cepat pulang dan pergi menuju pet shop milik kakak sepupunya. Im Jaebum yang sangat menyukai segala jenis kucing dan akan menampung seluruh kucing liar yang ia lihat dijalanan atau dibuang ditempat sampah.

Sama dengan Jaebum, Changkyun juga menyukai kucing hanya saja dia tipe pemilih, ia menyukai kucing yang selalu membuatnya ingat dengan bola kapas. Bewarna putih mulus.

Dentingan lonceng dipintu masuk mengalihkan pandangan Jaebum dari kucing yang tengah ia bersihkan bulunya. "Changkyunnie kau sudah pulang ? lihat yang ini baru ku temukan didepan stasiun , namanya Nora.. " Jaebum tersenyum sambil mengangkat kucing hitam dengan bola mata hijaunya. Tampaknya kucing ini sedikit mahal.

"uwaah.. Nora... apa kau suka dengan bummie hyung?" tanya Changkyun dan menggendong Nora ke dadanya dan melihat ke arah gudang yang pintunya terbuka sendiri. " apa ada kucing yang masuk kesana ?" tanya Changkyun pada Jaebum tapi Jaebum menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"ah iya Changkyun.. bisakah kau beli beberapa ikan kering diujung blok sana ? aku berencana membawa Nora pulang, karena hari ini aku ada acara jadi kita akan tutup sebentar lagi." Suruh Jaebum tanpa melihat 'maknae' Im. Changkyun mengangguk dan meletakkan Nora kedalam kotak dan berjalan keluar.

Kaki langkahnya terasa ringan saat ia mengingat Wonho pagi ini dihukum wali kelasnya ketahuan membolos 2 hari kemarin. Changkyun tersenyum puas melihat Wonho dijemur seperti cumi-cumi ditengah lapangan dan seluruh murid bisa melihatnya. Ah , apa Changkyun lupa memberi tahu ? Wonho sebenarnya juga bandel dan liar.

"meow..meow.."

Changkyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Itu suara kucing yang khas. Changkyun berjalan kebalik semak-semak dan menunduk mencari si sumber suara itu. ia membuka tumpukan kardus bekas dan suara ngeong itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"meeow"

Changkyun menemukan dua ekor kucing bewarna putih salju namun salah satu diantara memiliki titik hitam ditengah keningnya. Dan keduanya memiliki warna kuning dimatanya.

"kalian manis sekali.. " Changkyun mengucapkannya dengan gemas sambil mengigit bibirnya, ia segera menggendong kedua kucing itu dipelukannya. Mereka masih bersih dan kemungkinan besar mereka baru dibuang hari ini.

"meow..meow.." kucing bertitik hitam itu mengeong dan menjilat pipi Changkyun dan membuat maknae Im itu terkekeh gemas. Ia balas menggesekan pipinya ke kepala kucing itu.

"kalian sendirian ? bagaimana jika ikut dengan ku ? aku akan merawat kalian berdua." Changkyun menanyai kedua kucing barunya yang hanya menjawabnya dengan mengeong.

Changkyung melanjutkan tujuannya untuk membeli snack ikan untuk Nora dan kedua kucing barunya. Sesampainya ditoko Changkyun segera menyerahkan pesanan Jaebum. Kemudian mencari kandang untuk dipinjam. " aku bisa meminjam ini ?" tanya Changkyun sambil mengangkat kandang bewarna putih pada Jaebum.

"silahkan.. uaah.. kau menemukan mereka dimana ? lucu sekali.." puji Jaebum sambil mengusap leher sang kucing putih.

"perjalanan menuju toko snack.. ah memang hyung ada acara apa ?" tanya Changkyun dan ikut menyentuh kucing temuannya.

"sederhana.. menemani Jinyoungie belanja.. kau tau dia sangat cerewet jika melihat aku tidak makan dengan rajin." Ucap Jaebum sambil menghendikan bahunya.

"eih dia menyukaimu sejak dulu tapi kau tetap tidak mempedulikannya." Sinis Changkyun dan melihat Jaebum dengan wajah datar.

"apa maksudmu Im.. dia itu berpacaran dengan Mark sudah 3 tahun.. dia kan sahabat ku , dia begitu pada semua orang." Jaebum hampir saja menjitak kepala Changkyun yang sudah sok tau tentang Park Jinyoung. Coba saja jika Mark yang dengar mungkin Changkyun sudah dikuliti dengan taring Mark yang tajam. Changkyun hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Mereka butuh nama, apa kau bisa membantuku memberi nama ?" tanya Changkyun dan Jaebum memejamkan matanya , kebiasaannya jika sedang berfikir.

"namai saja dengan orang yang kau suka, kenapa kau bertanya.." itu jawaban ketus Jaebum dan segera memasukan kedua kucing Changkyun ke dalam kandang dan mendorong maknae nya keluar dari toko dan ia segera mengunci pintunya. " Jinyoung mengatakan 3 menit tidak sampai ia akan membakar koleksi topi memancing ku."

"baguslah akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa membakar itu untuk ku.." ejek Changkyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Jaebum.

=o0o=

Changkyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meletakannya kandang kucingnya. Membuka pintunya dan menggendong kedua kucingnya. "baiklah nama kalian.. Shin dan Taku.. Shin yang putih dan Taku yang bertitik hitam, okey ?" Changkyun tersenyum dan melepas kedua kucingnya. Mereka mulai berlarian dan bermain.

Changkyun duduk ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV , jam segini adalah jam membosankan. Tidak ada tayangan menarik atau apapun itu. rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya sudah berpisah secara baik-baik dan memutuskan untuk saling memiliki hidup sendiri. Changkyun memilih untuk tidak memihak dan kedua orang tuanya menghargai itu.

Sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk hidup sendirian. Kadang ia sering takut jika ia mati tidak ada yang akan tahu. Tapi dengan adanya dua kucing ini , mungkin mayatnya akan habis dimakan mereka. Changkyun tersenyum tipis dengan khayalannya.

"hey !"

Changkyun terhenyak kaget mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Siapa yang datang ? jam 7 malam bukan jam pantas untuk berkunjung kan ? apa itu hantu ? suasana tetaplah sunyi dan tidak ada suara lagi Changkyun bernafas pelan dan lambat.

Apa itu perampok ?

ketika Changkyun melewati cermin panjang miliknya ekor mata Changkyun menangkap bayangan sesosok pemuda bermata kucing yang sangat besar dengan kedua matanya yang kuning menyala tengah duduk di samping sofa sambil melihat Changkyun dengan tatapan tajam. Changkyun langsung berhenti berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Apa itu hantunya ?

Changkyun pelan-pelan melirik sebelah sofa itu, dan hanya menemukan kedua kucingnya tengah bermain disana. Dengan menelan ludahnya ia melihat lagi kecermin dan hanya ada bayangan dirinya dan kedua kucingnya

Changkyun bernafas lega.

Changkyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur dan mengambil dua mangkuk kecil kemudian mengisinya dengan isi makanan hewan dan susu putih hangat. Changkyun juga mengambil dua buah pita dan dua lonceng. Changkyun duduk dibawah dan memanggil kedua kucingnya

"meow..sini..sini. ayo makan" panggil Changkyun dengan suara manis . kedua kucingnya datang dan memanjakan dirinya dipangkuan Changkyun.

Changkyun mengambil Shin ke pangkuannya dan memasangkannya lonceng putih dan begitu juga pada Taku namun loncengnya bewarna merah. Changkyun kemudian meninggalkan mereka untuk makan dan menyiapkan bathub berisi air hangat. Ia kemudian keluar dan menggendong kedua kucingnya dan menciumnya lembut. membawanya kedalam kamar mandi, Changkyun mengambil cairan aromaterapy dan menuangkannya kedalam bak dan membuat banyak busa. Changkyun perlahan melepas pakaiannya dan tinggal menyisakan boxer hitam miliknya dan masuk ke dalam bathub. kedua kucing Changkyun saling berpandangan dan kemudian berontak meminta keluar dari dalam air.

"peraturan pertama adalah harus mandi setiap hari minimal 2x sehari untuk ku dan kalian 1x sehari, mengerti." ucap Changkyun dengan nada tegas namun itu tidak membuat kedua kucing itu diam.

Changkyun cuek saja dan meletakan kedua kucing itu kepangkuannya dan mengambil Shin dan menggosok lembut punggungnya. Taku ingin berontak namun berada diair semakin membuatnya panik.

"meeoow !" Shin mendesis saat Changkyun menggosok bagian perutnya. Begitu setelah Shin selesai Changkyun dengan cepat mengambil Taku dan membersihkannya. Taku lebih agresif dan bergerak tak jenak dan mencoba mencakar Changkyun.

Suara desisan terdengar menggema dikamar mandi dan Changkyun melihat seluruh ruangan ia takut kebocoran gas. Tak begitu lama kepulan asap memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

 **DDAARRR~!**

Suara ledakan terdengar tidak lama kemudian dan Changkyun yakin ada kebocoran gas dan ia akan mati terbakar. Ia meraih-raih kedalam bathub mencari Shin dan Taku namun ia tidak menyentuh mereka.

"Shin.. Taku kalian ada dimana ,, " panggil Changkyun kepada dua kucingnya

"h-hei kita kembali ke wujud manusia ?!"

"kau benar !"

"eh ?" Changkyun kaget seketika ketika ada suara lain dari dalam kamar mandi miliknya.

ketika asap mulai menipis Changkyun melihat jelas sosok dua pemuda tengah bertengkar mereka memiliki mata seperti kucing bewarna kuning terang dan beriris hitam runcing mereka juga bertaring kecil. tapi mereka sangat manis dan cantik, yang satu berambut blonde dan yang satu lagi berambut coklat. Mereka memakai hanbok yang senada dengan rambut mereka.

"s-siapa kalian !" pekik Changkyun ketakutan, mereka menengok Changkyun dengan cepat dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi runcing mereka.

"oh Tuhan aku pasti sudah mati!" pekik Changkyun dan bergegas turun dari bathub tapi sialnya Changkyun terpeleset busa dan ketika dirinya hampir jatuh, sirambut coklat sudah menangkapnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecelakaan yang akan menimpanya.

"tenang sedikit Tuan Im.. aku Taku.." ucap si seketika pingsan saat ia melihat si coklat tersenyum lebar ,mengclose up giginya yang sangat menakutkan.

Shin – rambut blonde – menjitak Taku dan melihat Changkyun dengan seksama. Ia mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya. " hey Minhyuk.. harusnya kau tau batasan. Sejak kita seperti ini, tidak ada yang akan bertahan hidup dengan melihat taring mengerikan milik mu." Sinis Shin dan membuat Minhyuk/ Taku mencibir.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu... aku kan hanya ingin menyapanya saja.. hey Tuan Im.. bangunlah.." Minhyuk menepuk pipi Changkyun pelan. Tidak ada respon ia segera mengangkat pemuda itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Minhyuk meletakannya ke dalam kamar. Dan mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

Kihyun berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. "hm.. aku benci kulkas kosong.. apa ini ? makanan basi ? anak itu hidup dengan bagaimana sih.." Kihyun membuang semua sayuran kering, daging busuk dan memberihkan seluruh kulkas. Ia menggulung lengan hanbok yang kepanjangan dan membuka penanak nasi. Kosong namun baunya membuat hidung Kihyun bisa pecah. "argh !"

Minhyuk keluar kamar dan melihat Kihyun dimode ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Minhyuk duduk dimini bar yang berhadapan dengan meja dapur. Kihyun terlihat bersemangat sejak mereka bisa berubah menjadi manusia lagi. "sudah 3 minggu kita menjadi kucing jalanan.. apa kau tidak berniat untuk mandi kihyunnie ?" tanya Minhyuk dan menghentikan Kihyun.

"ah benar juga , akan ku lakukan jika pekerjaan bocah ini sudah selesai. Kau duluan saja." Suruh Kihyun , ia kemudian diam dan melihat Minhyuk dengan tatapan bingung. " apa dia punya baju bersih ? dapur saja kotor begini."

"aku tadi menengok lemarinya dan pakaiannya rapi.. kita bisa meminjamnya." Ucap Minhyuk dan membuat Kihyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Minhyuk beranjak dari sana dan kembali kekamar Changkyun, ia menemukan pemuda Im itu sudah tersadar. Minhyuk naik ke atas kakinya dan melihatnya dari dekat. "jangan pingsan lagi, kau akan baik pada kami kan ?" tanya Minhyuk dan Changkyun yang setengah sadar sudah membulatkan matanya.

"hey Minhyuk , kau harus sopan jika ingin dia memperhatikan mu." Kihyun yang entah dari mana sudah dibelakang Minhyuk dan menariknya untuk menjauh dari Changkyun. Dan membantu Changkyun untuk duduk.

"aku tidak akan memperhatikan kalian." Ketus Changkyun tanpa melihat Minhyuk dan Kihyun. Ia membuang muka. "aku sudah memperhatikan orang lain." Lanjut Changkyun hampir berbisik.

"karena kuping kami peka suara terakhir mu itu terdengar biasa bagi kami.. maksud kami, memperhatikan adalah membiarkan kami untuk tinggal sementara hingga kami bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali ke wujud semula tanpa bantuan orang lain." Jelas Kihyun dan membuat Changkyun bersemu merah.

"aku .. tidak pintar.. aku tidak bisa membantu kalian menemukan caranya.." ucap Changkyun dan membuat kedua kucingnya mengangguk mengerti. " tapi karena aku tinggal sendirian akan lebih baik kita tinggal bersama kan ?" Changkyun mengerjabkan matanya karena mengantuk. Dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

"ini sudah malam , bagaimana jika kita mandi dan tidur ?" tanya Minhyuk dan diangguki setuju oleh Kihyun.

Minhyuk melihat Kihyun aneh saat dia mengambil tangannya dan menjilat punggung tangannya. "eiihh kita sudah bukan kucing lagi,, kita bisa mandi dengan air sekarang .. astaga kihyun !" Minhyuk mengelap bekas liur ditangannya ke lengan Kihyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"aku lupa.."

 **=o0o=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hari ini aku membuat Monsta X ff /yeay/**

 **Aku tidak tau apa ff ini akan menarik**

 **Give me review ?**

 **Kkk~**

 **Secuil review kalian adalah energi nyan~~**


	2. How we care

" _ **...maksud kami memperhatikan adalah, membiarkan kami untuk tinggal sementara hingga kami bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali ke wujud semula tanpa bantuan orang lain.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kata itu yang terngiang di telinga Changkyun saat dia membuka matanya. Ia menengok ke bagian kiri, Minhyuk masih terlelap dengan memeluk boneka beruang miliknya dan dengan seenaknya dia memeluk tubuhnya.

Changkyun melepas pelukan Minhyuk kemudian bangun dari tidurnya, berjalan keluar. Dia melihat Kihyun yang tengah memasak dengan memakai celemek coklat miliknya yang tiidak pernah ia gunakan. " kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Kihyun dengan tersenyum dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Changkyun.

"aku memakai uang mu disana." Tunjuk Kihyun ke alah toples kaca besar dengan tulisan _'uang makan'_ Changkyun jarang mengambilnya karena dia lebih senang makan ditempat Jaebum atau membeli kimbab di kedai sekolahnya yang bisa dimakan sampai sore. "sepertinya kau tidak pernah mencoba memasak .." lanjut Kihyun sambil menyendok sup ayam ke dalam mangkuk dan menghidangkannya ke meja mini bar didepannya. "cobalah.."

Changkyung duduk dikursi bar dan mengambil sendok. Dan mencicipi kuahnya. Masakan Kihyun enak. "wah ini enak sekali hyung."

"apa kau suka ?" tanya Kihyun sambil mengacak lembut surai hitam Changkyun tidak lupa dengan senyuman puasnya. Changkyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kihyun menyelesaikan telur gulung dan tumis jamur , menghidangkan ke depan Changkyun dan masuk kedalam Changkyun membangunkan Minhyuk. Terdengar suara teriakan dari Minhyuk saat Kihyun menggigit tangannya. " apa kau berubah jadi kanibal ?"

"hah ?! itu cara ku membangunkan mu tahu !"

"tapi kita bukan kucing lagi , Kihyun bodoh !"

"lalu ? apa ?"

Suasana kamar menjadi sunyi dan Kihyun keluar duluan disusul Minhyuk dengan wajah kesal. Namun langsung tersenyum saat Minhyuk melihat Changkyun

"uggu uggu.. Changkyunie kau makan eum ? apa kau ingin ku suapi ?" tanya Minhyuk dengan nada imutnya dan mencubit pipi Changkyun yang mengigit ujung sendoknya.

"tidak usah, kau makan sendiri sana." Usir Changkyun sambil menepis tangan Minhyuk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"ah , maaf Changkyun. Aku memakai pakaian mu ini. Apa tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kihyun sambil menunjuk baju putih dengan celana pendek biru. Changkyun mengangguk lagi.

"pakailah, aku setiap hari hanya memakai dua pasang pakaian, aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya lagi dan menyeruput sup dari mangkoknya langsung.

Kihyun tertawa sinis. "kau ini.." desisnya dan menaruh jatah makan Minhyuk. Ia kemudian melepas celemeknya dan pergi keluar dari dapur, membuat Changkyun segera menaruh mangkoknya.

"apa kau marah ? kenapa tidak ikut makan ?" tanya Changkyun sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Kihyun yang pergi dan suara Changkyun menghentikan langkah kaki Kihyun. Changkyun menunduk saat Kihyun balik melihat kearahnya.

"aku marah ? tidak Changkyun.. aku hanya ingin mengambil susu didepan rumah, sepertinya mereka sudah datang.. dan koran milik tetangga sebelah, aku harus cepat sebelum mereka memberikan koran mereka ke tempat sampah." Ucap Kihyun dan melesat cepat keluar rumah.

"tenang saja , dia jarang marah kok hehehe." Kekeh Minhyuk dan menepuk punggung Changkyun.

Terdengar suara pintu dan itu adalah Kihyun. "jam berapa kau berangkat sekolah ?" tanya Kihyun dengan membawa susu dan koran ditangan.

"sekitar jam 7. Kihyun hyung." jawab Changkyun dan memberesi piring makannya yang sudah selesai.

"ah aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kihyun dan menahan tangan Changkyun yang ingin mencuci piringnya. "cepatlah mandi, dan kau Minhyuk, apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya Kihyun. Minhyuk hanya mengisyaratkan dengan menunjukan ibu jarinya.

"baiklah.. cuci piringnya dan cepat mandi." Kihyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Changkyun tersenyum tipis dan dengan segera mencuci piringnya dan pergi mandi.

=o0o=

Mereka bertiga sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Changkyun dan Kihyun memberikan bungkusan bekal untuk Changkyun. "makanlah.. itu gimbab.. dengan timun dan daging."

"um.. terima kasih hyung." Changkyun memasukannya kedalam tasnya dan melangkah masuk, sebelumnya ia berbalik melihat mereka berdua. "aku pergi dulu." Selesai mengucapkannya ia membungkuk dan saat mengangkat kepalanya , kedua pipinya kembali memerah dan ia segera lari masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Saat Changkyun sampai dilapangan ia bertemu Hanbin, pemuda Kim itu merangkul Changkyun dengan erat. "eih siapa mereka ? cantik sekali yang berambut coklat , apa mereka ..." Hanbin tersenyum jahil pada Changkyun.

"apa yang kau pikirkan ? mereka hanya teman ku.." Changkyun mendengus dan melepas rangkulan Hanbin.

"ayolah kembaran ku.. kau kan hanya punya aku untuk tempat bercerita.." kekeh Hanbin membanggakan bahwa wajah mereka memang sedikit mirip dan hobby mereka pun sama. Menulis lirik rapp. Sejak saat itu Hanbin merasa menjadi saudara kembar Changkyun.

"baiklah.. mereka kucing ku.." jawab Changkyun dengan jujur dan menatap Hanbin dengan serius. Hanbin mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian kedua mata kecilnya membulat besar hingga Hanbin takut matanya sendiri bisa menggelinding.

"oh tidak,, changkyun.." Hanbin menutup mulutnya kaget.

"kenapa Hanbin ?" tanya Changkyun dengan Bingung dan memegangi tangan Hanbin yang terlihat sangat shock.

"oh tidak,, CHANGKYUN BERMAIN ROLE PLAYER MASTER AND PET , EVERYONE !" teriak Hanbin begitu keras hingga seluruh murid memperhatikan Hanbin dan Changkyun.

 **PLAAKK ~!**

Jangan ditanya lagi itu suara apa, yang jelas sekarang dipipi kiri hanbi ada cap telapak tangan milik Changkyun.

Changkyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dan meletakan tasnya yang sekarang sudah lumayan berat. Tumben sekali, pikir Changkyun. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ia bahagia dengan keberadaan Kihyun dan Minhyuk, tapi ia juga takut. Bagaimana jika setelah mereka sembuh, apa mereka akan pergi ?

Apa dia akan sendirian lagi ?

Apa sampai mati nanti ia akan selalu sendiri ?

Kihyun.. Minhyuk.. sekarang nama mereka sepertinya lebih beharga daripada nama kedua orang tuanya.

Chankyun termenung memikirkannya hingga tanpa sadar teman-teman memanggilnya tapi tidak dia hiraukan.

"Changkyun.. apakah mereka yang tadi mengantar mu ?"

Changkyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah jendela dimana Hanbin menunjuk. Ia membulatkan matanya. I-itu kan Wonho si sexy, kenapa dia bermain dengan Minhyuk dan Kihyun seakrab itu ?

"apa kalian suka diluar daripada mendengarkan penjelasan ku ?"

Changkyun dan anak-anak yang lain menengok ke pintu masuk. Disana Dasoom Seongsaengnim mendelik kesal dengan buku yang ia gulung menjadi senjatanya.

"jika kalian memang suka, silahkan berbaris dan kelilingi lapangan 30 putaran.!"

=o0o=

Changkyun mengedarkan pandangan menuju lapangan dimana Kihyun dan Minhyuk tadi berada dengan Wonho. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat dan mereka tidak terlihat. "apa mereka pulang ya.."

"siapa yang kau cari ?"

Changkyun membeku, ia hafal suara ini. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Wonho yang terengah dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"aku.. mencari dua pemuda itu.." jawab Changkyun sedikit gugup.

"apa mereka teman mu ? mereka sangat keren.. siapa mereka ?" tanya Wonho lagi sambil mengipas wajahnya yang kemerahan karena kepanasan.

"mereka Kihyun dan Minhyuk... aku baru mengenalnya kemarin..ah aku punya tissue sunbae.." Changkyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan stock tissue disaku celananya dan menyodorkannya kepada Wonho. "kau terlihat lelah sekali."

"ah biasa.. Dasoom Saem menghukum ku karena mengacaukan perhatian anak-anak kelas X. Bisakah kau menyeka keringatku ? tangan ku lelah sekali.." Wonho duduk dibawah dan menunjuk wajah dan lehernya.

Changkyun mengangguk dalam diam. Ia mengusap dari kening Wonho, pelan dan gently hingga saat tangannya sampai dipelipis Wonho, keduanya bertemu pandang.

"apa kau sakit ? pipimu lebih merah dari pipi ku.." Wonho menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Changkyun dan tangan yang lainnya dikening sendiri. "sehat tuh.."

"kau... menyebalkan !" Changkyun melempar pack tissuenya ke wajah Wonho dan lari meninggalkannya dengan kedua tangannya memegangi pipinya.

Selama berlari ingatan tatapan mata Wonho benar-benar mengacaukan kewarasannya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga dengan kalap ia membasahi seluruh kepalanya.

Masih belum puas ia hampir membasahi badannya namun terhalang suara bell masuk pelajaran. Changkyun kemudian dengan cueknya masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapat perhatian aneh dari teman sekelasnya.

"hey Changkyun.. kau sehat ?" Junhong ketua kelas mendekatinya dan menyentuh kening Changkyun yang menatap meja belajarnya dalam diam.

"harusnya aku menciumnya.. atau mengakui perasaan ku..aku memang idiot.. idiot Im.." racau Changkyun dan kemudian membenturkan keningnya kuat-kuat ke meja. Beberapa murid wanita memekik kaget.

"astaga.. anak ini.. hey, buka ruang Uks.. Changkyun demam !"

Setelah aksinya membenturkan kepala, Changkyun ternyata panas dan dibawa ke ruang uks dan segera diberi obat. Junhong menungguinya sambil mengecek suhu badannya 15 menit sekali. Setelah 45 menit suhu badan Changkyun kembali normal dan dia sudah bangun.

"ah ketua kelas.." sapa Changkyun dengan suara serak dan Junhong memberikan segelas minuman hangat. Dan Changkyun langsung menghabiskannya.

"jika kau sakit sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku yang akan memberi ijin pada Hyorin Saem.. mengerti ?" Junhong tersenyum dan Changkyun mengangguk mengerti.

Junhong pamit keluar dan tak begitu lama Hanbin yang datang dengan membawa tasnya. "apa kau sakit ? cepatlah sembuh.." ucap Hanbin dengan wajah sedihnya.

"aku hanya perlu tidur. Tenang saja." Changkyun tersenyum dan menerima tasnya dan berjalan berdua dengan Hanbin menuju gerbang.

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan ya.."

=o0o=

Changkyun berjalan lesu pulang kerumah. Ia membuka pintu rumah. Dan tidak ada suara apapun. "Hyung ?"

Hening.

Kemana mereka ? Changkyun menaruh tasnya dan membuka seluruh ruangan dirumah. Nihil , mereka tidak ada.

"apa mereka membeli makanan ?" pikir Changkyun dan melihat jam dikamarnya. "masih jam 6, tunggu saja sebentar.. mereka pasti akan pulang...kan.." Changkyun sendiri ragu dengan ucapannya.

Changkyun duduk diruang tengah tanpa menyetel tv atau apapun benda lainnya. Ia melihat jam lagi sudah 9 malam. Apa mereka memang meninggalkannya setelah mereka normal.

Atau mungkin, mereka tersesat dan berubah menjadi kucing lagi ?

Changkyun meraih kasar jaket panjangnya dan memakai topi kemudian berlari keluar. Ia kembali menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah memeriksa sampai ke dalam hasilnya nihil.

Sekarang hujan lebat. Dan Changkyun membiarkan tubuhnya basah ia tetap mencari kedua hyungnya. "K-kihyun hyung.. Minhyukiee hyung.." Changkyun berteriak memanggil mereka.

Melewati gang kecil dan mengejar suara kucing dimanapun ia mendengarnya. "apa kalian benar-benar meninggalkan ku.. hiks.." Changkyun terisak sambil berlari tak tahu arah. Ia kembali menengok jam, menunjukan setengah 11 malam. Dan ia sudah kehujanan setidaknya sejama 1jam penuh. Hujan sekarang menyisakan gerimis ringan.

Changkyun akhirnya merasa pusing dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan menangis ketika menyadari Kihyun dan Minhyuk belum kembali. Mereka tidak bisa ia temukan. Ia melepas jaketnya dan duduk dilantai sambil kembali menangis. "hyungiee...hiks.." ia memeluk lutunya dan menangis dengan keras.

Ia menangis keras hingga tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"ne dia pasti suka,, aih Changkyuunnie kau kenapa ?!"

"kenapa kau berteriak Minhyuk ? hey Changkyun ada apa?!"

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya ia bisa melihat wajah panik Kihyun saat melihatnya. Dan bagaimana Minhyuk sibuk melepas jaket dan pakaian basahnya. "k-kalian pulang ? hiks .. kalian sudah pulang ?" Changkyun kembali menangis sambil memegang tangan Kihyun dan Minhyuk.

"kenapa kau bicara begitu, cepat ganti pakaianmu !" bentak Kihyun dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi, menyalakan kran bathub dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Ia memasukan Changkyun yang mengigil kedalamnya. Ia membasahi kepala Changkyun dengan air hangat.

"berjanjilah hyung.." Changkyun kembali menangis tanpa melepas tangan Kihyun.

Kihyun menatapnya sedih dengan kedua mata kuningnya dan mengangguk. "aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu Changkyunie.. sekarang menurutlah dan kita bersihkan tubuh mu, mengerti ?" ucap Kihyun dan dengan cepat menghangatkan kembali suhu Changkyun. Mengeringkan rambut dan badannya dan membawanya kekamar.

Disana Minhyuk sudah siap dengan obat dan air minum. "cepat minum ini dan tidur.. kau anak nakal." Minhyuk menyentil hidung Changkyun sebelum pemuda Im itu meminum obatnya. Minhyuk sangat panik saat menyentuh kening Changkyun yang terasa panas tadi saat Changkyun masih menangis dilantai.

Changkyun naik ke tempat tidur , ia juga menarik tangan Kihyun dan Minhyuk untuk tidur disebelahnya. "jangan pergi.. kumohon.."

Keduanya berpandangan sesaat dan akhirnya masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Changkyun agar lebih hangat lagi. "aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan menjaga mu , eum .." Minhyuk mendaratkan ciuman dikening Changkyun.

"ne . aku tadi sudah berjanji kan pada mu , Changkyunnie.. sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Kihyun dan menepuk pipi Changkyun yang memerah.

"hm.. saranghae hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next ?


End file.
